Kanjo wa Kichoo na Boton Desu
by little-ivory
Summary: Meet Anna she's going to Japan to get her tattoo done in the form of tebori tattooing, and along the way she meets many of the Eyeshield 21 characters. She suddenly begins to fall in love, but who? NOT a Mary-Su I swear!


_**Kanjo wa Kichoo na Boton Desu**_

Chapter I

The Woman With the Peony Tattoo

Anna Anderson, nineteen years old, pale silvery blond hair, fair blue eyes like the ocean, and then palish olive bronze skin; however, on her right upper sleeve is an outline of an unfinished tattoo. This tattoo was only black and very detailed, but Anna wants this tattoo to be finally colored by a _tebori _master. She knew that the process is going to be painful although _tebori _has a certain and unique blending ability.

It is to hope that the design doesn't worry the _tebori _master as it was a varied group of uncolored peonies. Some were large as golf balls as some were tiny as pennies and quarters. Anna did the design of her tattoo, however she had someone else do the outline of her special tattoo. She suddenly crack a smile when remembering her mother's reaction, it was well done and of course her father was there to support her. Just that reaction made a memory to last forever.

Such daze, Anna quickly realizes that she needs to get off the plane and pick up her luggage. The International Airport of Tokyo was busy and heavily crowd than Anna thought it was going to be. She hates heavily crowded areas and especially people who just stand there in everyones way.

Dodging any possible traffic ahead, Anna's thin and flat stomach makes it easier for her to move in crowded areas easily. Everyone who saw Anna were amazed by her sheer model like height. Her blue eyes were soon catching the camera's eye of the local Japanese people. They soon took pictures of Anna, until she suddenly disappeared by ducking into the crowd. It work like a charm, Anna soon got to her suitcase and was out of the automatic doors to the open city of Tokyo.

Cars of small Hondas and Suzuki Jeeps were driving and picking people up.

Anna barely saw any taxis let alone she could not speak Japanese that well, so she knew one universal signal for taxi drivers. By whistling and waving a taxi driver to come over work perfectly.

Meanwhile, Sara was looking for her friend from America and immediately saw Anna.

"ANNA-CHAN!" screamed Sara.

Anna heard her name being called and saw a familiar girl of red hair and light green eyes. This girl runs over to Anna with amazing speed and hugs Anna as if a long time family member.

"_Anna-chan, tookyoo e yookoso!_" greeted Sara in Japanese.

"Please speak to me in English, Sara-san," Anna said politely.

"Oh, sorry, Anna-chan. I forgot that you didn't speak Japanese," apologized Sara.

Anna wasn't angry at Sara, but she did know what she said.

"Don't be, Sara-san, I knew what you said and thank you," replied Anna nicely.

"So you understood what I said?" asked Sara.

"Of course. You said Welcome to Tokyo, Japan," answered Anna sweetly.

"But why can't you speak the language then?" questioned Sara.

"Simple. I just listen to the language but never speak it," said Anna honestly. Truly, she didn't know how to speak in Japanese, but knew how to translate and listen on their dialogue and understand what they're saying.

"Oh," said Sara, "well, let's go to me house and meet my friends and family."

"Fine by me," replied Anna.

Coming back from America, Reiji "Marco" Maruko and his friend and bodyguard Rikiya Gaou were just arriving to Tokyo. Marco gave a quick glance at someone's tattoo, Gaou saw the tattoo too and gives Marco a sly smile. He asked: "So do you have any tattoos, Marco?"

"Hell no, and why should you think I have a tattoo, huh?" Marco asked in a defensive tone.

"Well, aren't you being defensive," said Gaou.

"I'll show you," Marco stop as Gaou gave him a dangerous gaze. "Never mind," said Marco.

He knew that Gaou can crush his head let alone his whole freaking body, but Gaou lifted his dangerous gaze to see the tattoo's owner. A blond woman probably in her early twenties had this black outlined tattoo and sees that they were traditional draw peonies. He wondered where she got her tattoos, but immediately turns his attention to Marco.

"Well, she's beautiful," said Marco to himself. Suddenly he realizes that she was on their plane. "Wait a minute she was on our flight."

"Really? I didn't even notice her," replied Gaou.

"That's because you were asleep," growled Marco.

"Oh, yeah . . . continue," Gaou said in realization as he remembered sleeping on the plane.

"Well, I'd say, she has a gorgeous face."

"And you were probably thinking about something else besides her face," Gaou pointed out the blond's thin, yet curvy figure.

Marco blushed furiously out of anger and embarrassment. "How dare you call me a pervert!" screamed Marco angrily. He threw his fit until Gaou points out that everyone was looking at him.

"You. All right show's over!" screamed Marco at the crowd.

"Ah, sir, you're causing a disturbance," whispered Gaou slyly in Marco's ear.

"SHUT UP!"

Far from the two, Anna and Sara were amazed by these two men as they were acting well like boys. Anna leaned over Sara and whispered: "Today on this Japanese safari, a special day it is as we are documenting two males of different heights. The one on the right is larger than the other, but it seems that the smaller male is dominating the larger male."

Sara held her laughter in and she too whispered: "Indeed, Anderson-sempi, these two males shall show their dominance by sheer will. Now, let us classify our two males."

"The smaller male is classified as _Yakuza Wannabe_," whispered Anna in sheer glee.

"Finally the larger male is classified as _Giganticsaurus_," replied Sara, she suddenly laughs out and so did Anna.

These two laugh so loud that Marco and Gaou turn towards the two women as they were making fun of them. Marco was repeating inside his head that label. He growled: "A yakuza wannabe! I'll show them a yakuza wannabe."

"Uh-oh," said Sara.

Anna stops laughing quickly as she saw the two men walking towards them. "Sara-san, stay behind me," she ordered Sara immediately.

Sara obeyed Anna and hides behind her back.

Anna glares with her piercing blue eyes towards both of the two men.

"So you were saying?" hissed Marco.

"What are you talking about?" growled Anna in a low tone.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. You and your."

Marco suddenly tries to grab Sara, but Anna without thinking twice grabs Marco and then that's when she was grabbed by her right leg. Sara screamed in horror as she sees her friend dangling upside down by the giant sized man. She cried: "Put her down or else!"

Anna growled. "Sara-san, I can take care of myself!" exclaimed Anna. She knew someone of this size would be hard to take down, but she was more thankful that she'd wore jeans instead of a skirt.

"But Anna-chan!" cried Sara.

"Oh, so that's your name," purred Marco.

"Fuck you!" Anna had one free leg and suddenly delivers a heavy knee kick to Gaou's wrist.

Her strike made Gaou wince, which surprised Marco at first yet knew Gaou ha a good grip on her other leg. Gaou soon grips Anna's other leg and pulls her up to his eye level. Anna, however, saw a mistake and gave him a painful hint. Her arms were long enough to slash Gaou's face and cause a break in his grip, which Anna took advantage off. She manages to release herself from his grip and then quick on her feet she gave Gaou a full on powerhouse kick to the face.

The force of the kick itself made Gaou fly a few feet back, but Anna wasn't done with him just yet. Sara and especially Marco were shocked to see a five foot eight woman able to kick a six foot nine man to the ground. Although Sara knew Anna very well as she knows Anna as a destructive person who has experience to heavy hand to hand combat. In other words, Anna is an experience fighter.

Gaou tries to get up but immediately Anna leaps high into the air with one leg raised up like a guillotine. A suddenly boom rung through the air as Marco witnesses Gaou being thrown around like a ragdoll. Anna soon gave Gaou the final toss which hits Marco dead on and leaving Sara safe.

"Anna-chan, was that really necessary?" asked Sara sheepishly.

"I thought it needed to be done. I mean after all, they could've hurt you more than me," explained Anna. She knew that Sara was small enough to all her bones broken, but without warning the same giant guy was looking at Anna with blazing yellow eyes.

"You're strong for a woman," commented Gaou. His beaming yellow eyes were burning boldly towards Anna's ocean blue eyes.

"And you're quite the stubborn mule," growled Anna softly.

Gaou chuckle lightly. He knew this woman was too close to his likings. "Well, I maybe stubborn, but you are the one who's being stubborn," he purred and then he went away to the other way.

Marco stood shock by these two who were still glaring at each other, even though Gaou was walking away. He soon followed Gaou without saying a word. Leaving Anna and Sara alone, Anna especially felt odd when thinking about the large man. She knew that her guillotine kick should've knock someone out cold, suddenly she saw Gaou collapse head first into the ground.

"Damn, he's out!" laughed Anna gleefully.

"Gaou, are you." Marco stops himself as he saw Gaou's scar reopen from the kick he received.

Anna continues to laugh, while Sara trembles in fear by any means she should be.

"Anna-chan, careful," said Sara.

"Why should I?" questioned Anna. "I mean shit! I'm in my realm today and I just kicked some ass and here I am with my best friend!"

"Anna-chan, sometimes you worry me, especially your insanity," sighed Sara.

Meanwhile, Marco was watching the two women talking but sooner, or later he had to figure out how to carry Gaou back home. He picks Gaou up by the arm and saw that his blood could get on his jacket. With a short sigh, Marco grabs Gaou's ankles and begins to drag him off.

_Well, at least his blood won't get on my jacket, I'd say,_ thought Marco.

Anna and Sara saw the smaller man carry his larger friend by the ankles. Everyone at the airport station were still stunned and yet puzzled of what just happened, but the two women were soon in a car and driving to the urban Tokyo. Sara surprisingly drove all the way to her high school known as Deimon.

"So I'm guessing that this is your high school," said Anna.

"Yeah, but it."

Suddenly gunshots were heard ringing through the air, Anna quickly ducks Sara below the dashboard as they both hear screaming and running shoes on the car's hood. Sara look up for one moment but quickly ducks again when bullets started to shower like rain.

"You were saying?" Anna yelled.

"I was going to say that this school is crazy, honestly I don't why I was transferred here," replied Sara.

"Crazy, huh? Then do you know the ones who are crazy?" asked Anna in a loud tone.

"Well, there's Yoichi Hiruma, he's the craziest," answered Sara her tone had a hint of fear.

Anna lifts her head to see if it was clear, although she felt like getting out of the car to investigate. She said: "Sara-san, you stay here. I'm going to check something out."

"What? Why?" Sara questioned.

"I just need to move my legs around, you know what I mean?" Anna gives Sara a happy grin.

"All right go walk around, but promise me that you won't get into unnecessary fights," said Sara.

"Aw, come on you know me well enough," Anna replied.

"Anna-chan," growled Sara sternly.

"Fine. I won't cause any trouble," sighed Anna.

"Thank you," said Sara politely.

Walking away with a soft yet light swagger, Anna was off to see if this school had a field or at least a well built pool. She ends up walking in on an American football game, which she quickly saw a blonde guy wearing a red jersey with the number one. He shot rounds in the air scaring the crap out of the crowd and his own players.

"What the hell?" Anna asked herself.

Suddenly she saw pointed ears appearing from the blond, he turned around with a dark, enraging glare. Everyone screamed when Sara ran quickly towards the sound of gunfire. Her thoughts were running wild, thinking about Anna causing trouble already. It's been only five minutes and now there's trouble? Sara growled yet only to find Anna standing firmly on her feet and then seeing the familiar crazed quarterback, Yoichi Hiruma.

"Well, that was pathetic," snarled Anna as if she was mocking Hiruma's imitation factor with guns.

Everyone on the football were shock to see someone of the same size as Hiruma calling him pathetic. Monta and Sena were blinking and rubbing their eyes to see if they were imagining things. On the other side from Hiruma's team, Marco had just arrive to their post-season game with Gaou still being dragged by his ankles. Hiromi Kisaragi was first to notice Marco dragging Gaou by the ankles to the locker room, and then Gaou was in his uniform with his face all drench and on the sidelines.

"What did I miss?" asked Gaou, he seems panic at the voice.

"Oh, nothing, but the game is about to start," answered Kisaragi.

"All right. Hey where's Marco?" Gaou look around but then look down to see his friend enjoying a Coke-Cola.

He took a sip until his eyes went wide.

Looking straight ahead was the same woman from the airport.

"Marco, what's wrong?" asked Gaou to Marco.

"Ah, do you remember those two women at the airport?" questioned Marco.

"Well, yeah. Why is that one woman who kick me in the face here?" Gaou replied.

"Oh, good you know," said Marco nervously.

Gaou turns away from Marco and sees the blond woman standing in front Hiruma. Everyone could hear Anna and Hiruma yelling at each other as Sara and the whole Devil Bats were trying to keep them away from arm distance.

"Anna-chan, come on you promise not to cause any trouble!" cried Sara.

"Hiruma-san, calm down!" pled Sena and Monta.

Anna and Hiruma were lashing out insults, which Anna was clearly winning by every comeback joke she cracks at Hiruma's jokes.

"Yo mama is so stupid that she sold her car for gas money!" yelled Hiruma.

"Yo mama is so stupid that my mom went to college!" yelled Anna back.

Everyone gasp, but Anna wasn't finish.

"Another thing, you suck so much ass that you have to carry guns like a dumbass and frankly that's not a man that's a scared child!" Anna gave a "HA" while everyone was dead silent.

"Damn!" yelled everyone even Marco and Gaou were surprised.

Hiruma for the first time look at Mamori for help. She look at Anna and then to Sara with a scared appearance. She said: "Sara-chan, who's your friend?"

"I can answer that!" piped Anna.

She approach Mamori with a casual grin.

"The name's Anna Anderson, nineteen years old, five foot nine and from America. At your fucking service!" Anna gave a foolish face with an upside down salute.

_Oh, my god this day is going to hell_, Sara thought.


End file.
